


Baby Boys

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Everyone is of age, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sehunnie and Jonginnie do something they're not supposed to during their playdate. Daddy Junmyeon punishes his Sehunnie for being a naughty baby boy.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	Baby Boys

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of ABDL/Age-Play fics in the EXO fandom made me decide to make my own. Ngl, this is completely self-indulgent so idk if anyone will read this or not.
> 
> No one here is underage and everything is consensual. It is also worth mentioning that while SeHo and ChanKai are couples, all four of them do mess around and have sex whenever they want. The secrecy "let's-not-tell-our-daddies" aspect of Sehun and Jongin's playtime is pure roleplay. I do not condone cheating in any way, shape, or form.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Daddy, hurry uuuuupppp,” Sehun whines, resisting the urge to stomp his foot on the floor as he watches Junmyeon grab the rest of their things. He's been waiting for this day all week and his Daddy was taking way too long to get ready.

He and Jongin had been planning a playdate for what felt like forever. With Jongin being busy with his dancing and both of them being busy with university, it was difficult to find a time where they could let loose and play together in little space. While the two of them could easily hang out during their lunch breaks or after classes, it was rare that both them and their daddies were free— so spending a weekend at Jongin and Chanyeol’s apartment was just what both boys needed to unwind and relax after a stressful finals week.

“I’d be a lot faster if you carried your own things,” Junmyeon says pointedly, slinging Sehun’s pink Hello Kitty backpack over his shoulder as he grabs a duffel bag off the couch.

Going out while Sehun was in little space almost always ended with nothing short of a disaster if you ask Junmyeon. While he loves his baby dearly, there is no denying that Sehun was quite the brat. If he didn’t get what he wanted when he wanted it, there would be a lot of tantrums and even more whining— though Junmyeon supposes he only had himself to blame for Sehun’s brattiness. All the spoiling and pampering from Junmyeon made Sehun quite the diva, especially when he was in little space.

“Sehunnie doesn’t like being late,” Sehun says matter-of-factly, and Junmyeon can’t help but coo at his baby referring to himself in third person— a habit he picked up on whenever he was feeling little.

“Sehun, Nini and Uncle Yeollie aren’t going anywhere,” Junmyeon says before looking down at his watch to check the time. “We’re even early. There’s no need to rush.”

“But Daddy, I wanna see Nini now,” Sehun whines petulantly, this time actually stomping his foot on the ground.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon’s voice goes stern as he fixes the younger with an admonishing stare. “What does Daddy say about whining?”

“No whining or Sehunnie gets spankies,” Sehun recites with a pout, cheeks tinted pink as he looks down at his shoes guiltily.

“Is your diapee wet?” Junmyeon asks, knowing that an itchy diaper always made the boy cranky and whiny.

“No,” Sehun answers immediately, cringing when Junmyeon inserts his finger into his diaper to check for himself.

When Junmyeon finds his finger completely dry, Sehun sends him a haughty “I told you so” look.

“Can’t be too careful,” Junmyeon shrugs, not wanting a repeat of the time Sehun had gotten a particularly bad diaper rash after staying in a wet diaper too long because he had been too distracted with watching cartoons and didn’t tell Junmyeon that he needed a change.

“Can we go now?” Sehun pouts. “Please?” He adds at the end for good measure. While pouting was one way to get whatever he wanted, Daddy reminded him that good boys who used their manners were always treated well— and even got ice cream after dinner!

“You promise me you’ll be a good boy?” Junmyeon asks, quickly double checking the bags to see if he had forgotten anything important. “You’ll listen to me and Uncle Yeollie and you won’t throw any tantrums, right?”

“Yes, Daddy, Sehunnie promises,” Sehun nods eagerly, making a tight pinky promise with Junmyeon as they make their way out the door.

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

Sehun all but tackles Jongin into a hug when they arrive at Chanyeol’s apartment. “Nini!” Sehun exclaims, giggling as Jongin circles his arms around him and nuzzles his cheek. Jongin always did give the best hugs.

“He’s been looking forward to this all week,” Junmyeon says fondly, watching Jongin introduce Sehun to his new teddy bear.

“So has Jongin,” Chanyeol grins, leading Junmyeon to the kitchen table. “Want anything to drink?”

“Just water, thanks,” answers Junmyeon. “And maybe some milk for the babies,” he says after a moment of thought. It was nearing the time Sehun usually goes for his afternoon nap, and while Junmyeon knows Sehun isn’t planning to go to sleep anytime soon, the boy loves his warm milk more than anything and could get quite grumpy without it.

As if on cue, Sehun suddenly makes his way to Junmyeon, plopping himself down on the older man’s lap and wrapping an arm around his neck. “We’re gonna go to Nini’s room now,” he informs him.

Junmyeon ruffles the younger’s hair. “Uncle Yeollie’s making you and Nini some milk, baby. Say thank you to him, okay?”

Sehun’s eyes brighten at the mention of milk. He wastes no time in jumping from his Daddy’s lap to rush over to Uncle Yeollie to give him a hug from behind. “Thank you Uncle Yeollie,” he says sweetly.

Chanyeol sets down the bottle he was working on to return the hug, wrapping his arms around Sehun before affectionately patting his butt. “No problem, little one,” he says as a grin makes its way to his face. “I didn’t know you wore diapees outside of bedtime.”

Sehun blushes at that. He didn’t used to wear diapers during the day, but Jongin informed him that wearing a diaper underneath big boy pants made him feel oh so safe and secure, so Sehun just _had_ to try it— and he hasn’t looked back since. “Sehunnie likes it,” he says instead.

“And more diapee time means less accidents,” Junmyeon quips, earning a muffled noise of agreement from Jongin who’s sucking on his pacifier, perched on the kitchen counter as he watches his Daddy shake the bottle of milk.

“We wouldn’t want more accidents,” Chanyeol agrees before handing one warm bottle to Sehun and handing another to Jongin, who takes his pacifier out of his mouth to press a kiss to his Daddy’s cheek in thanks. “You two have fun. Don’t be naughty baby boys, okay?”

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

Hanging out with Jongin is always fun. Since it’s been a while since they both played together in little space, Sehun and Jongin intend on making the most out of their time; opting to watch cartoons in nothing but their t-shirts and diapers instead of playing video games or scrolling through social media on their phones.

“Sehunnie?” Jongin speaks up after an episode of Pororo ends. They were laying on the plush carpet of Jongin’s nursery, the one he sleeps in whenever he's little, bean bags, pillows, and plushies scattered all around them to make them comfortable.

“Yeah, Nini?” Sehun shifts his gaze from the now blank television screen to look at Jongin.

Jongin inches closer to Sehun, sitting on his knees and laying his palms flat on the floor as he gnaws on his bottom lip. “Do you want to play like big boys?” he asks in a small voice.

Sehun tilts his head, curious. He didn’t know what big boy games meant, but if it was anything like the games Uncle Yeollie played on his computer and got angry over, then he didn’t want to play them. He says as much to Jongin. “Sehunnie don’t wanna play video games.”

Jongin shakes his head. “It’s not a video game, I promise,” he says. “Daddy taught me this game...It’s really fun… and makes me feel… really _good_ , Sehunnie.” A blush makes its way to his face, and Sehun decides that Jongin looks especially adorable with rosy pink cheeks.

“How good?” Sehun asks. While he has an impressive collection of all kinds of toys at home, he’s curious about what kind of games Jongin plays with his Daddy. Maybe he, his Daddy, Jongin, and Uncle Yeollie could all play it together after Jongin teaches him!

“Well uhhh, my Daddy and I take turns, but when it’s Daddy’s turn my tummy feels tingly and warm. When it’s my turn, Daddy says I’m a really good boy and he gives me lots and lots of kissies after. It’s the _best_ ,” Jongin gushes. “It’s even better than having ice cream for dinner.”

“Better than ice cream?” Sehun parrots, disbelieving that something in the world was better than ice cream for dinner. “You have to teach me, Nini.”

The blush on Jongin’s face deepens. He looks bashful all of a sudden. “Well we have to uhhh...take off our diapees to play,” he says, gesturing to the fluffy diaper between his thighs. The padding of his diaper is thick, much like Sehun’s, only his has cute teddy bears on it while Sehun’s has little baby chicks.

“Oh,” Sehun’s eyes widen in understanding, his mouth forming a little ‘o’ shape. “It’s _that_ kind of game.”

“You play games like this with your Daddy too?” Jongin asks in surprise. Sehunnie had always struck him as the innocent kind of baby who only played big boy games whenever he was big— hearing that he got intimate with his Daddy too makes something inside Jongin tingle with excitement.

Sehun nods, playing with the hem of his shirt. “My Daddy calls them _naughty_ games, Nini,” he says in a voice barely louder than a whisper, turning his head left and right as if his Daddy or Uncle Yeollie were hiding in the room and could hear them. 

While Sehun and Jongin fool around a lot while they’re big boys (sometimes Junmyeon and Chanyeol would join in— making for wonderful foursomes), they haven’t done anything of the sort while playing as babies.

“That’s why we have to be quiet when we play, Hunnie,” Jongin chews on his bottom lip, shifting his gaze to Sehun’s legs and slowly resting his hand on the front of Sehun’s diaper.

Sehun gasps, but he makes no move to remove Jongin’s hand. He’s never been touched over his diaper before— his Daddy usually rips it off of him whenever they play like this; but he decides he likes the feeling. “What if our Daddies find out?”

“Our daddies won’t find out if we don't make any sounds,” Jongin whispers conspiratorially, squeezing Sehun’s padded front like his Daddy would do to him.

“Sehunnie will be quiet,” Sehun promises determinedly. He wonders how playing like this, without their daddies around will go. Would they be able to make each other feel as good as their daddies made them? He supposes it can’t be too bad— Jongin is a baby too, so he probably knows what feels good and what doesn’t.

“We can’t make any noise at all, okay?” Jongin says, putting a finger in front of his lips. “If our daddies find out, we’ll get in trouble.”

“Okay, Nini,” Sehun replies, and he can’t help the surge of excitement that goes through him at the thought of being naughty like this with Jongin.

“Lay down, Hunnie,” Jongin says and Sehun follows, getting on his back, planting his feet on the floor, and spreading his long legs for the older. 

Jongin’s eyes widen when he undoes the tapes of Sehun’s diaper, revealing soft hairless skin. He’s seen Sehun naked many times before, but this is the first time he’s seen Sehun’s privates completely bare and smooth like a baby’s. He sets the diaper aside and takes a moment to admire the view in front of him.

“Wow,” Jongin says, licking his lips at the sight of Sehun’s flaccid cock and hairless balls. He feels his own diaper tighten around him at the thought of having Sehun’s thick, long cock in his mouth.

Sehun squirms at Jongin’s stare. “Nini isn’t gonna take off his diapee?” he asks, feeling goosebumps on his skin when Jongin hikes up his shirt, exposing Sehun’s flat stomach and pretty pink nipples.

Jongin raises an eyebrow, fingers ghosting over Sehun’s chest. “Do you want me to?” He teasingly pinches Sehun’s nipple, making the younger gasp.

“It’s only fair,” Sehun pouts, pushing his lower lip out in the way he did whenever he lost to Jongin in a game or when his Daddy refused to give him sweets before dinner. “And Sehunnie wanna go first,” he adds, gesturing at the space between his and Jongin’s crotches.

Jongin chuckles at Sehun’s cuteness, in awe that the younger’s nipples were already hard from the lightest of touches. “I’ll teach you, then you can go after.”

At Sehun’s nod, Jongin gets on his knees, leaning forward to mouth at the side of Sehun’s cock. Sehun’s eyes grow wide when he feels Jongin’s hot breath against his skin. He lets out a little gasp of “Jonginnie” as the older cups him with one hand.

“You have to be gentle with it, Sehunnie,” Jongin mutters, looking up to meet Sehun’s gaze. Sehun’s eyes go half-lidded as Jongin starts to stroke him. “And then you lick it...like a popsicle or a lollipop.” Jongin demonstrates this by lapping his tongue to lick and tease at Sehun’s cockhead. Sehun’s cock is thick and hard in his hand. Jongin never wants to let it go.

“Nini,” Sehun pleads. There’s something about the way Jongin kitten licks his cock that fills his tummy with butterflies. He reaches out beside him to hold one of Jongin’s bear plushies to his chest, gripping at the stuffed toy like it’s a lifeline.

His cock nudges against Jongin’s plump lips, and Jongin smiles before opening his mouth and taking Sehun in. Wrapping his hand around the base, Jongin eases himself down Sehun’s length. He makes it a little more than halfway before he feels the cock hit the back of his throat. Tears prickle at Jongin’s eyes but he’s more than determined to not gag.

Jongin bobs his head, his mouth wet enough that he’s practically drooling around Sehun’s cock. He uses his other hand to palm himself over his diaper, his own cock already throbbing. And from the looks of it, Sehun is enjoying this as much as he is.

He can’t wait for Sehun to do this to him too. If there’s one thing Jongin loves more than sucking a cock like it’s a pacifier, it’s _being_ sucked off. Sure, Jongin isn’t as big as Sehun, but Sehun did have a tiny mouth and smaller lips so he supposes it’d be okay.

Sehun arches his hips eagerly, still clutching the teddy bear as Jongin’s mouth does wonders around his cock. He’s thankful to have the teddy bear with him so he can bury his face into it, he doesn’t know how he can quiet his moans otherwise.

Jongin keeps his eyes on Sehun as he squeezes the plushie tighter. Sehun’s legs wrap around Jongin’s shoulders as he raises his hips once more, as if he was trying to fuck Jongin’s mouth— which really, Jongin isn’t opposed to at all.

He’s supposed to be ‘teaching’ Sehun, but now they’re both lost in each other; completely unfocused on anything but the feeling of the other on their skin or in their mouth. Sehun lets out another breathy moan, and Jongin wishes he popped one of his pacifiers into Sehun’s mouth before they began because he honestly wasn’t expecting Sehun to be this _loud_. 

“Jonginnie,” Sehun pants, tears leaking out of his eyes as he feels heat rise to his face. “I— I think I c-can’t h-hold it a-anymore.”

Jongin pulls away from his cock with an audible pop, a trail of pre-cum connecting his lips to Sehun’s dick. His pupils are dilated while he looks at Sehun, who is still writhing and whining. “Then _go_ , Hunnie,” he says before wrapping his lips around Sehun’s cock once more.

Sehun cums as soon as he feels the heat of Jongin’s mouth around him. His hips buck up, and he lets out a heavy moan as he fills Jongin’s mouth. It should be embarrassing how quick it takes him to orgasm but Jongin’s mouth is just _wonderful_ , and time isn’t exactly on their side right now.

“Nini, I made cummies,” Sehin a tiny voice, and Jongin coos. Apart from using a smaller voice whenever he was little, baby Sehun also has a little lisp whenever he speaks; which Jongin thinks is the cutest thing ever.

Sehun doesn’t move until his orgasm completely subsides, his body feeling like jelly as he lays flat back down on the floor. He sets the teddy bear plushie aside; maybe if he’s lucky, he’ll get to show Jongin how he humps his own plushies back at home without his Daddy noticing.

Jongin is quiet as he swipes a finger around his lips, catching the remainder of cum on his finger before popping it into his mouth— sucking on it like it’s cream. It’s an obscene sight, completely far from innocent, but even then, Sehun thinks Jongin is adorable.

“D-Did Nini also make cummies?” Sehun asks shyly as he sits up on his knees.

“Yeah,” Jongin says with a small blush on his cheeks. “Did you like it?” 

“I really really really liked it!” Sehun affirms, a content smile blooming on his face. “Is it Sehunnie’s turn now?” he asks, giddy at the thought of making Jongn feel as good as he made him.

Jongin is taken aback at Sehun’s eagerness, but he wastes no time in laying down on the cushioned floor and spreading his legs, much like how Sehun did earlier.

“Gonna make you feel good, Nini,” Sehun says in a tone way too sultry to belong in Jongin’s pastel yellow and baby blue bear-themed nursery— not that Jongin minds, the things they’re doing are _far_ from pure anyway. "Sehunnie will give you good cummies," he switches to a faux innocent tone, and Jongin isn't even ashamed to say that his cock twitches at that.

Sehun hums as Jongin makes himself comfortable, his gaze not leaving Sehun even once. “Nini is really cute,” he praises, and he means it. Jongin really did make for a cute baby— with his soft brown hair, puppy dog eyes and pouty lips and all. Sehun thinks he looks especially adorable whenever he plays with his Legos in nothing but a huge sweater and a diaper.

Speaking of diapers...

Sehun undoes the tapes of Jongin’s diaper, pushing it down and watching as Jongin’s half hard cock springs free. He chuckles when he realizes the diaper is damp from Jongin cumming into it earlier. He pushes down the urge to lick it clean and have Jongin watch.

They’ll have to save that for next time then.

Sehun takes Jongin’s length into his hand. Jongin’s cock is warm and twitching in his hold, and Sehun takes his sweet time in stroking and pumping it to full hardness. He can feel himself getting hard again too, and he vaguely wishes he put a diaper back on just so he can have something nice to grind against. He could settle for one of Jongin’s plushies or pillows but he isn’t sure how the other would take to that without Sehun asking him first. Oh well, the floor would have to do.

“Hurry up, Hunnie,” Jongin whines, impatiently kicking his legs at Sehun’s teasing. What was he thinking, Sehun may act all innocent and oblivious, but his best friend was a _tease,_ a good one at that.

Sehun lowers himself to the floor, laying on his stomach and resting his elbows beside Jongin’s hips— his face levelled with Jongin’s cock. Jongin lets out a surprised gasp when Sehun all but shoves his face into his crotch, breathing in the older boy’s natural musk mixed with the scent of baby powder and lotion.

Jongin tries to hold back a moan as Sehun starts kissing at the sensitive skin. He shivers in delight when Sehun licks a fat stripe from Jongin’s inner thigh to the base of his cock. A part of Jongin wants Sehun to leave hickeys on the inner parts of his thighs— he’s seen the hickeys Sehun leaves on Uncle Junmyeon (no matter how hard the older man tries to cover them up), and they were impressive to say the least. “Sehunnie,” he breaths out.

With that, Sehun takes Jongin’s cock in his mouth, taking in _all of Jongin’s length_ to his mouth and down his throat like he had no gag reflex at all.

So much for Jongin “teaching” Sehun how to play this game. Sehun didn’t just know how to play it, he was a _master_ of it. 

Jongin can’t even be mad at Sehun for not telling him he already knew how to do this. How could he even complain when Sehun expertly pulls his mouth back to the tip, little pink tongue sliding along the underside of Jongin’s dick— making him whine in pleasure.

He can’t help but buck into Sehun’s mouth, wanting to feel the wet warmth of Sehun’s mouth around his cock again. When he tries to lift his hips, Sehun pushes him down with a surprising strength that reminds him of his Daddy. “Be patient, Nini,” Sehun chides, and Jongin thinks he might lose his mind.

While Jongin likes the cute and innocent baby chick side of Sehun, this rougher, more sensual side of him is something Jongin would love to explore. 

Sehun softly squeezing Jongin’s cock pulls him out of his thoughts. Jongin’s mind feels hazy and his toes are curling in pleasure at the way Sehun pulls his dick in and out of his mouth, pumping and playing with Jongin’s balls as he did so. Jongin notices Sehun rutting against the floor, eager to get as much friction as he can, and Jongin can’t help but moan.

Sehun’s daddy is very lucky to have Sehun.

“Y-You’re so hot, Sehunnie,” Jongin moans. “S-So g-good.”

“I know,” Sehun says, and he fucking _winks_ at Jongin before taking him back into his mouth, enjoying Jongin’s adorable little mewls and moans.

Sehun continues sucking Jongin off, obscene slurping noises echoing throughout the room. It’s only a matter of time before Jongin feels like cumming, and he tells Sehun as much. “N-need to make c-cummies, Hunnie. I’m gonna—” Jongin can’t even finish the rest of his sentence, a wave of pleasure completely overtaking him as he releases into Sehun’s awaiting mouth. His “cummies” splatter across Sehun’s lips and chin, and Sehun is more than eager to lick up the mess.

Jongin collapses back onto the floor, letting himself soak in the post-orgasmic bliss. He raises his head slightly to see if Sehun had also cum from that, and he isn’t disappointed when he sees the unmistakable streaks of white coating Sehun’s stomach and thighs.

“Wow,” Jongin says after a few moments, rolling onto his tummy as he gazes at Sehun curiously. “That was amazing, Sehunnie.”

Sehun leans forward to plant a kiss on Jongin’s temple. “You were amazing too, Jongin.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you already knew how to play?” Jongin pouts. “You’re even better than I am.”

A mischievous smile makes its way to Sehun’s face. “Would you have preferred it if I acted like I didn’t know what I was doing?” he asks knowingly.

Jongin quickly shakes his head at that— Sehun gives amazing head, it didn’t matter if that didn’t align with their innocent baby roleplay they had going on, Jongin wouldn’t trade a blowjob from Sehun for the world.

He and Sehun make quick work of taping new diapers back on before cleaning up the mess they made with baby wipes to avoid any suspicion.

The rest of their weekend goes by swimmingly. They go through Jongin’s extensive collection of colouring books, have tea parties, and go on a Disney movie marathon with their daddies; not a single word spoken about the naughty game they were playing.

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

Junmyeon, of course, eventually finds out what he and Jongin were up to in Jongin’s room. If Sehun’s skittering in the last few days isn’t already a neon glowing that said “I’ve done something naughty and I’m hiding it from Daddy!”, the text message from Chanyeol telling him that Jongin had suddenly wanted “to be as soft and smooth as Sehunnie down there” certainly was.

“Does little Sehunnie think he’s a big boy now?” Junmyeon asks, lightly stroking Sehun’s hair. Sehun is currently naked and sprawled across his lap, cock twitching against Junmyeon’s clothed thigh as he awaits his punishment. “Does he think he can play naughty big boy games without Daddy?”

“No Daddy,” Sehun sniffles apologetically, cheeks burning pink with shame. He tries to bury his face into the bedsheets, but Junmyeon’s grip on his waist is firm.

“What should little boys do when they want to play naughty games?” Junmyeon questions, swiping a finger along Sehun’s bottom, tracing the inside of his thigh up to the swell of his ass.

“They ask their Daddy for permission,” Sehun says, making Junmyeon hum. “Sehunnie’s sorry, Daddy,” he adds in, turning his head to look at the older man with glassy eyes.

Junmyeon’s gaze softens for a few moments. Even with teary eyes, flushed cheeks and a dripping noise, his baby was still so adorable. “I know you are, princess,” he says. “But you still have to take your punishment,” and with that, he brings his hand down on Sehun’s ass with a loud _smack_. 

Sehun lets out a little yelp at the contact, pushing his hips against Junmyeon’s thigh. As much as he makes it look like he doesn’t want to be punished, he and Junmyeon knows that he loves getting spanked.

“Count, baby,” Junmyeon says, admiring the way Sehun’s ass already started turning a light pink hue. “Starting from one.”

“One,” Sehun whimpers when his Daddy’s hand makes contact with his bottom. It stings, but both he loves it, loves having his Daddy spank and grope his ass until he couldn’t sit without a cushion under him for days.

Junmyeon tsks when he sees Sehun’s back arch ever so slightly at the touch. “Naughty babies aren’t supposed to enjoy their punishments,” he chides before landing another smack to Sehun’s ass cheeks.

“Two,” Sehun says dutifully, restraining himself from fucking his Daddy’s thigh. His cock stands hard against his belly, and he desperately wants release, but he knows he should accept his punishment like a good boy.

“Count louder, baby,” Junmyeon says and Sehun follows, obediently counting as the older man continues delivering blow after blow to his bottom— turning the pale milky skin a bright red.

By the time they reach twenty, Sehun is a crying and whimpering mess in Junmyeon’s lap, pre-cum leaking out of his aching cock.

Junmyeon, bless his kind heart, takes mercy on the poor boy, wrapping a hand around Sehun’s dick and jerking him to an easy release. He thinks about fucking Sehun from behind, or maybe letting him ride his cock, but he stops himself— not having Daddy’s cock inside him was part of Sehunnie’s punishment for being nauhty after all.

“Sehunnie’s sorry, Daddy,” Sehun says once it’s all over and Junmyeon gathers him into his lap. His bottom feels like it’s on fire, and he knows his Daddy will be kissing it and rubbing a cooling gel onto it later, like he always did after Sehun got spanked. “I p’womise not to do anything naughty with Nini or Uncle Yeollie or Nini and Uncle Yeollie without telling you,” he adds, looking up at the older man with watery eyes.

“I know you are,” Junmyeon shushes Sehun as he rubs comforting circles into his back. Internally, he gushes at how prevalent Sehun’s lisp was and how he interchanges his Rs and Ws— yet another habit he has only when little.

“Daddy isn’t mad?” Sehun sniffles.

“Of course he isn’t,” Junmyeon shushes, tenderly wiping away Sehun’s tears. “I could never be mad at my baby for too long,” he reassures, kissing the places where they tears were. “Besides, I think Sehunnie just needs to be played with more, huh?”

“What?”

“I think baby Sehunnie misses playing naughty games with Daddy,” Junmyeon clarifies. “Which explains why Daddy keeps finding diapers with more cummies than wee wees these days,” he gives Sehun a knowing look at that, making Sehun blush. “You aren’t as sneaky as you think you are, baby.”

Embarrassed at being caught, Sehun hides his face in the crook of the older man’s neck.

“But,” Junmyeon starts. “Since you and Nini like playing like big boys so much, then maybe I can ask Uncle Yeollie if they could play with us again— with diapers and all that, I mean.”

“Really?” Sehun asks, looking at his Daddy. “You would do that?”

“If that’s what Sehunnie wants,” Junmyeon says, placing a kiss on the tip of Sehun’s nose. Just like that, Sehun feels safe and satisfied once more.

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that no one in this fic is underage and everything is consensual. While SeHo and ChanKai are couples, all four of them do mess around and have sex whenever they want. The secrecy "let's-not-tell-our-daddies" aspect of Sehun and Jongin's playtime is pure roleplay. I do not condone cheating in any way, shape, or form.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
